Enigmas
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ela era enigmática. Paradoxal. Podia não ter plena consciência disso, mas isso não a impedia de continuar atormentando-o - GaaIno - One-shot •


_**Observações:**_ Atóron essa parte de observações *--* Ok:

- Eu não gostei muito dessa one... Mas a verdade é que eu não consigo alterá-la de modo que ela possa parecer melhor aos meus olhos.

- Acho que fic ficou meio Hot, então eu acho que deveria avisá-los sobre isso...

- O final ficou meio vago, eu acho. Acho que é porque eu amo finais vagos... Eu sei que provavelmente ninguém vai gostar, mas...

- ... Eu espero mesmo que gostem! =D

- E Naruto não me pertence... mimimi T_T

**Enigmas**

**-  
**

Olhou de esguelha para a moça loira pelo que ele achou que deveria ser a milésima vez. Ela estava distraída enquanto olhava as cartas de baralho em sua mão e não percebia que ele não estava tão disposto quanto ela a jogar àquela hora.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se mais uma vez para o papel a sua frente, sem conseguir se concentrar nas palavras escritas – e que eram de extrema importância para a sua vila. A brisa fria devido à baixa temperatura comum à noite, vinda do deserto, fez com que arrepios passassem pela espinha dela e que os pelos loiros de seu braço se eriçassem. Ele percebeu – em mais uma de suas olhadelas – quando os lábios dela se contorceram em uma nítida expressão de mau humor, ao notar que ele não dera a devida atenção às cartas que ela lhe oferecera.

Há apenas alguns minutos, a Yamanaka adentrara a sua sala sem qualquer delicadeza, anunciando que trouxera algo que iria distraí-lo do exaustivo serviço que ele desempenhava com tanto afinco. Ela deitou as cartas sobre a mesa, falando o nome do jogo que pretendia fazê-lo jogar e que ele não gravara na mente.

As unhas grandes dela começaram a bater na mesa de modo rítmico e impaciente, enquanto ele não lhe dava a menor atenção. Ou pelo menos parecia não ligar, já que as batidas deveras o incomodavam enquanto persistiam.

Ela bufou, irritada, voltando a concentrar-se nas cartas que tinha em mãos de modo a parecer indiferente à reluta dele em satisfazer um capricho dela – que beneficiaria a ambos, considerando que ela estava entediada e ele bastante ocupado e, segundo a Yamanaka, precisava relaxar.

Gaara passou então a olhá-la diretamente, sem preocupar-se, como de costume, com o embaraço que os dois sentiam, quando os olhos dele encontravam os dela.

Ino sempre lhe parecera tão complexa. Parou o olhar por um instante sobre os olhos atentos e vívidos dela, se perguntando se eles poderiam ser mais persuasivos. E mais confusos. Ora eles pareciam límpidos, inocentes, ora eles eram provocativos, um tanto quanto turvos. Sem deixar de ter algum toque de súplica ainda que ela quisesse dar uma ordem.

Ela levantou a cabeça, encarando-o. Daquela vez ela não desviou o olhar, como em algumas vezes fazia. Ela encarou-o decidida, como se quisesse puni-lo por não estar satisfazendo-lhe um desejo. Gaara voltou os seus olhos cansados novamente para o papel, desejando que aquilo não demonstrasse fraqueza e sim, indiferença.

Quando ela havia se instalado de modo soberano sobre algumas de suas vontades e pensamentos? Quando ela conseguiu fazer o que poucos se atreveram a tentar fazer – e falharam? Era sabido de todos que ele não demonstrava suas fraquezas, afinal, ele era um shinobi. E mais que isso: ele era o Kazekage. Então, porque, em seu íntimo, ele parecia sentir algum receio de que ela entendesse de modo errôneo o seu gesto?

- "Espero que esse monte de palavras esteja realmente mais interessante que uma partida de um jogo" – Falou irônica e visivelmente aborrecida ao que ele sequer deu-se ao trabalho de responder.

Os passos que ecoaram, segundos depois, em sua sala o fizeram perder a concentração. Odiava-a por isso e se pudesse – se conseguisse – a mataria. Talvez estivesse cedendo a um passado longínquo, é verdade, mas que mal faria? Ela deixaria de parecer-lhe um enigma indecifrável. Com aqueles olhos de serpente, prontos para darem o bote no ingênuo que ousasse tentar decodificá-la.

Mas tão somente o ódio surgiu, desapareceu, cedendo o lugar ao que ele classificaria de insanidade.

As mãos da Kunoichi, embora fossem – ou pelo menos devessem ser – fortes e um pouco ásperas, passaram delicadamente sobre os braços dele, chegando às mãos, tomando-lhes o papel e o depositando de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa.

O sorriso que ela lhe mostrou enquanto sentava-se sobre as pernas dele, causaram-lhe um estranho sentido de alerta, que o fez enrijecer os músculos de seu braço, enquanto suas mãos fechavam-se como se estivesse prestes a desferir socos em alguém.

Mais uma vez, as mãos de Ino passaram sobre seus braços, subindo até chegarem aos fios ruivos que tanto a fascinavam. As unhas roçaram levemente na nuca de Gaara, que, mesmo que não ousasse demonstrar qualquer reação favorável a ela, não a afastava.

Certamente, qualquer um que estivesse vendo aquela cena, diria que Gaara resistia valentemente ante as investidas da moça, mas, na mente da Yamanaka, bastaria apenas um último gesto e as barreiras dele cairiam. Do mesmo modo que ela sentia as próprias barreiras irem por terra ao sentir a pele dele em contato com as suas mãos.

O rosto dela ficou perigosamente perto. A respiração dela já se misturava a dele quando ele sentiu a própria pulsação aumentar. Odiava-a por fazê-lo ter aquele tipo de reação, quando nem mesmo a perspectiva de reuniões estressantes com o conselho de anciões – vanguardistas e conservadores – da vila o fazia ter reação similar.

Sentiu os lábios tímidos encostarem-se aos seus, clamando por um pouco de carinho, por menor que fosse. Ouviu-a suspirar e se perguntou mentalmente aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Sentiu beijos serem distribuídos ao longo de sua face, a caminho de seu pescoço. Sentiu-a demorar-se mais com os lábios sobre a sua jugular. Não ligou quando uma risadinha baixa avisou-o de que ela se divertia com sua pulsação acelerada, desregular.

Não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se fechassem, quando a ponta do nariz dela traçou um caminho incerto por sua face até encontrar o seu ouvido. Um suspiro baixo escapou dos lábios rosados que, em seguida, se ofereceram para serem tomados com a impetuosidade a que os dois já estavam acostumados.

Bastou apenas que ela ficasse em Suna por alguns dias após conseguir lhe dar o primeiro beijo, para que os beijos se transformassem de tímidos e castos em algo que poderia facilmente ser classificado como devasso. E ele odiou-a por isso também.

O beijo mal durara. Em poucos segundos ela se levantara e se dirigia à porta. Com certeza estaria sorrindo, convencida de si mesma por ter conseguido a atenção dele durante algum tempo.

Foi com indiferença que ele notou que estava certo. Os olhos dela o analisavam sem qualquer pudor, voltando a deixar impresso na mente dele o quão paradoxal ela era. O enigma "Yamanaka Ino" estava apenas em seu início.

- Não gosta de jogos? Interessante... – ela perguntou e comentou rindo, em seguida abandonou de vez o aposento sem esperar uma resposta que, ela sabia, não viria.

Os olhos de Gaara voltaram-se para a análise do documento que antes fora esquecido, mas não lhe saía da cabeça que os "jogos" a que Ino se referia não eram apenas jogos de cartas.

-

-xXx-

-

_Eu sei, não ficou grande, nem ficou muito legal, mas é como eu disse: não consegui alterar..._

_Há, eu escrevi essa fic para o desafio de fanfics da comunidade Ino & Gaara do orkut. Eu queria também me livrar da idéia que insistiu em me perturbar depois que eu vi o tema (jogos) - não tentem entender isso, coisas de pseudo-escritora..._

_Ah! O capítulo dois de "Flocos de Neve" (para quem a acompanha) será publicado esse fim de semana. Então até lá =D  
_

_;*_


End file.
